The Runaway
by Princess Katniss
Summary: Ana's a victor who has nothing left for her in District 4. But when she finds her real father in 13, everything changes.


**This story is based on the Hunger Games by Suzanne Collins**

Chapter One:

It was hard being a 14 year old girl on the run from the Capitol. Although, I was impressed I'd survived this far!

Back in District 4, I'd had nothing. My parents were dead, my sisters with them. I honestly didn't care if the Capitol caught me and made me an Avox or not.

But, I _did _hear of an uprising in District 8. Months after I'd started on the run, I reached there. And it was total destruction.

I'd heard someone shout "13 does exsist!" as they had been shot by a Peacekeeper. So, I'd clung to that for hope. And now, I was in the woods behind District 11. So close. And yet so far.

I decided to sit down and listen to the songbirds for a minute. But, that was the problem. There were no singing birds. _Hovercraft! _I thought.

And it was true. A hovercraft landed not 100 yards away from me.

A famous 17 year old girl came out of the hovercraft. "Quick! Get in!" were the first words Katniss Everdeen, girl on fire, spoke to me. And I obeyed.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"District Thirteen really does exsist," Katniss replies. "You wouldn't have made it past 12. We've been bombed."

"Oh," I manage.

"Tell me, what's your name?" Katniss asks.

"Ana. Ana Eden. I'm a refugee from 4. I was a victor." I reply

At 13, I'm granted automatic citizenship and the respectful title of "Soldier". I'm told of all the protocols.

Training. 3 solid meals a day. I wasn't going to complain.

I'm sharing a compartment with Katniss and Johanna Mason, a victor from District 7. During _Reflection, _we rest in the compartment. "So when did you win your Games?" Johanna asked. I didn't expect her to know. I'd won The 73rd Hunger Games, when I was 12. 2 years ago. And I didn't have any _freaking _intrest in travelling to the Capitol. I despised them with a passion. So I stayed out of the spotlight.

"Two years ago," I reply. "The year before Katniss."

Johanna gasps. "I remember that! You were handy with those spears, girl!"

I smile. "Thanks." It was true. I'd killed the sets of District 1 and 2 tributes (Pearl, Jack, Teresa and Aris) singlehandedly.

I'd also killed the girls from 6 and 9, and the boys from 5 and 8. Not to mention I'd helped kill District 10 and 11's tributes with my ally from 12, Jessica. Unfortunately, Jack had killed her, so I'd hunted him down and killed him with a vengeance.

"I knew Jessica and Brent," Katniss said. "Jessica was in my year at school, and Brent came by my house to drop off herbs that he'd collected. They were good kids." Jessica had been 15, Brent only 12.

"I knew I'd made the right choice when I picked her for my ally," I said. "I would've recruited Brent, had he not been killed at the Cornucopia on the first day."

"It's 10:30. Time for bed," Katniss says, snapping the light off. I curl up in my warm bed and let sleep carry me away. _

_In my dream, I'm back in the arena, a woodsy type place. There are only 6 of us left. Jessica, my ally, Jack, Pearl, Teresa, Aris, and I._

_I'm pushing my way through the vines and stumble into a clearing. Jessica's ahead of me. "Shh," she warns me._

"_What is it?" I whisper back. _

"_It's probably nothing. We just want to be extra careful." Jessica says. She wanders 10 inches, a foot, 2 feet, a full 5 feet into the 10 foot clearing before I spot the Career. _

"_Jessica!" I scream. But before she can run, the arrow enters her chest. I throw an arrow at him, but it misses him by mere centimeters. He takes off._

_I run to Jessica, take the arrow out of her chest, and fill the wound with the gauze and the extra herbs I have in my backpack. Jessica's crying. _

"_You'll be okay, you'll be okay!" I soothe her. I scream, "Please! Please, send me something to help her with!" _

_But this is The Hunger Games, and saving someone is almost impossible. So I'm surprised when the silver parachute, containing bandages, antiseptic cream, and a needle that I'm guessing will save her, floats down. _

_But it's too late. Jessica's cannon has just fired._

_I take her backpack and her weapon, a bow and sheath of arrows. Then, I follow Jack's path. I retrieve one of my 5 spears, the one that I thought I had carefully aimed at Jack's head. _

I wake up from this always occurring nightmare and take low, shallow breaths. The death of Jessica, my ally, will always be on my conscience. But somehow, I'm not sure I'm done with Jessica quite yet.

I lay quietly. Once or twice Katniss and Johanna wake up, crying from their nightmares as I do. I do not think there is a victor who doesn't relive the horrors of the arena in their dreams.

It's two hours after I've woken up when I am finally able to drift back to the dreamland.

This dream is somewhat more pleasant, but just as gruesome. _

_I don't know where I'm going, what I'm going to do when I finally get there. I've been a hunter for years, so I know how to track. I'm following the path that Jack hastily beat in his escape. _

_After hours, I'm guessing, I hear the crackle of a fire. The talking of voices. And I'm standing, concealed by the bushes, behind Jack, whose seated on a log._

_I draw my spear, certain that this time I will not miss my mark. And I don't. The spear enters through his back and I take off. The Careers are chasing me. I circle back around, to Jack's dead body. I retrieve the bloody arrow and take to the trees, where they will never find me._

_While they're searching for me, I manage to kill Pearl. The Careers take off, thinking I got her from far away. But I'm right there. I get this arrow and proceed to the creek where mine and Jessica's former camp was near. I wash my spears and practice with the arrows. _

_My next objective is to kill my 2 Last Enemies Standing. I will win. For Jessica. __

This dream shatters and I'm pulled into another of my less pleasant dreams. I've relived this nightmare quite a bit. _

"_First!" President Snow announces on stage. "We will exterminate Kaya Eden, the mother of victor Ana Eden, rebel."_

_I'm held by Peacekeepers, screaming and trying to twist my way out of their grip as others tazer my mother to death. Her limp body is hung by its wrists. Tied next to my mother is my father, coated in a sheen of sweat._

"_Next, we will exterminate Kyle Eden, the father of the rebel victor Ana Eden."_

_My little 11 year old and 10 year old sisters, Carissa and Maggie, are killed as well. My whole family, killed in the Capitol on live TV. _

_I'm locked back in the Prison. "Why?" I scream. "Why kill my family! My whole family! My sisters weren't even _Teenagers!"

_I'm glad some of the Peacekeepers show looks of guilt. "We're sorry," a Peacekeeper says. "It had to be done."_

_He gives my hand a shake of grief. "You mean nothing to me," I spat at them. _

"_You won't be sorry until you die."_ _ I taunt. And then, the 10 peacekeepers are knocked dead._

_I'm happy. And on my way home, I'm told. __

I'm woken up, screaming. Katniss is standing by me. "Ana, it's okay, your okay." she says. "It's time to get up, get ready for training."

I get dressed in my plain uniform. We go to the dining hall and eat.

A strangely familiar and handsome boy comes to sit by us. "Hello, Peeta," a girl named Annie Cresta, another District 4 victor, says. She's holding hands with Finnick Odair, the hottest tribute ever.

The boy nods to Annie and sits down. "Who's this?" he asks. "Another one of the Capitol's mutts?"

I stand up. "Watch what you say around me, _Peeta_. I _am _a victor, and a rebel. I _am not, and will _never, ever, be one of the freaking _Capitol's mutts." _

Peeta retaliates by saying, "way to talk to a boy who's been hijacked by the Capitol. I'm a victor/rebel too, and I'm allowed to say what I want. I still think your a pet of the Capitol, one of their mutant creations."

Before anyone can stop me, I haul back and punch Peeta in the head. He's knocked out cold and dragged away by the officers guarding him. "Way to go," Katniss says. "Ever since he's been rescued, he's been like this. Demanding. Annoying. Irritating. Distrustful. Uncontrollable. And, as the girl who's supposed to be in love with him, I can tell you right now he is never gonna change."

"Just keep him away from me," I reply.

Training on the first day was hard. I'm sore all over, and tired as heck.


End file.
